


【All农】黑执事

by Supernongnong_young



Category: alln
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【All农】黑执事

“刚进校的陈立农已经死了，现在是钮钴禄·你信哥”

⚠️全员渣攻，黑化复仇向，不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！（重要的事大写加粗说三遍  
⚠️圈地自萌，谁上升真人谁原地爆炸，我流OOC  
涉及坤农/丞农/贾农/正农/洋农

（一）  
当范丞丞翻进教室看到靠窗倒数第三排的座位有人的时候，他几乎是被吓得在下落时扭到了脚。  
当他看到那个人是陈立农的时候，范丞丞揉了揉眼睛，不敢相信自己所看到的。  
那个在一场调查不到的意外事故里生死不明被学校说去国外疗养的台湾少年，居然在消失了两个月后若无其事地坐在这里，还和范丞丞打了个招呼。  
“农农…”  
“好久不见。”  
范丞丞很想冲过去拥抱他，可是陈立农眼里那份礼貌的疏离感劝退了他。  
也是，在那天自己收到陈立农的求助讯息后没有马上赶到事发现场的那一刻起，自己就再也没有理由拥抱他了…因为就连范丞丞也没办法原谅自己。  
无论其他老师和同学们怎么询问怎么关心他，除了“当时车祸受了点伤现在养好了就回来了”和一个干净澄澈地让人心动的笑容外什么都不能得到，范丞丞趴在桌上视线不受控制地黏在陈立农身上。  
这身材声音样貌无疑是陈立农没错，可是总感觉有哪里不一样了。  
以前的陈立农最多算得上是清秀可爱，可是现在眼神变得淡漠深邃了很多，理得更短更碎的头发露出他象牙色细腻的皮肤和鬓角的痣，褪去了婴儿肥的面庞有着漂亮的线条，整个人散发着一种说不清道不明的禁欲又勾人的气质。  
他甚至更迷人了。  
就连他听课时无意识地轻轻用拇指按在他柔软的樱桃色嘴唇上的动作在阳光里都像拍画报一样，右手多出来的那枚没见他戴过的银色戒指反着刺目的光。  
这个戒指和以前陈立农这种以前绝不会公然违反仪容仪表校规的乖学生不符，可是配着现在的陈立农却毫无违和感。  
两个月到底发生了什么让他改变了那么多，那件自己无论怎样都查不出详情的事件又是什么，陈立农是不是恨自己没有去救他。  
这些问题范丞丞一个都无法回答。  
范丞丞看着眼神里有着赤裸的爱慕的同学们把他座位围得水泄不通，却做梦也没想到陈立农会主动走到自己面前，“丞丞，一起去吃午餐吗。”  
范丞丞第一次觉得自己食不知味，他看着陈立农津津有味地保留着给食堂里的饭菜打分的习惯“我觉得仄个蛋炒饭好像有进步哦”，又觉得是不是自己想太多，陈立农不提那件事的样子，自己也不能硬要逼着揭伤疤。  
“你为什么一直看着我都不次饭？”  
“啊？我没有啊…”  
“诶，你仄么紧张，好像要和我告白一样。”  
范丞丞感觉自己心脏都在痛，陈立农是察觉到什么了吗…可是这个时候自己有什么资格和他告白，凭什么会被接受…  
“我…”  
“开玩笑啦，和男生有森么喜欢好讲。”下一秒，陈立农露出的不加掩饰的嫌恶像一把利刃一样刺破了范丞丞的幻想。“明明我记得丞丞以前也说过同性恋真是恶心，对吧？”  
闻言范丞丞下意识地猛抬头，手肘压到盘子边缘，巨大的哗啦一声里，漂亮的白盘子在地上摔得粉碎。  
就像范丞丞的心一样。  
陈立农为什么会听到自己当时不肯承认自己喜欢上了男生时故意说给朋友们听的话…  
“呀丞丞你小心一点。”陈立农先一步弯腰，手指碰上范丞丞的手，范丞丞感觉有电流从指尖一直滑进自己心里，“有些东西碎了，就拼不回去了耶。”

（二）  
因为陈立农的回来而心神不宁的不止范丞丞一个。  
还有闻讯而来的黄明昊。  
即使他相信范丞丞不会拿陈立农的事和自己开玩笑，但是当他坐在校门口的奶茶店里很的看见那个连风中头发丝飘扬的弧度都足以让自己怦然心动的人时，他还是整个人愣在了那里。  
是他朝思暮想的陈立农，是他穷追猛打过的陈立农，是他…强吻过甚至用不入流的威胁强迫他帮自己用手解决过的陈立农。  
是他最深爱最对不起的陈立农。  
以至于以前他可以厚着脸皮像牛皮糖一样黏着陈立农，反正陈立农吃软他可以仗着学弟的身份撒娇，如果陈立农吃硬他有的是方法威胁对方…但现在他却只敢坐在这里，看着来买饮料的陈立农走进来，视线交汇的那一秒，陈立农光是用表情就足够把黄明昊钉在椅子上动弹不得。  
“农农…我…你喝珍珠奶茶吗？”  
“不用。”陈立农淡淡地说了一句，然后对着奶茶店老板娘笑得开心，“你好，一杯巧克力奶茶，半糖微冰，麻烦打包谢谢。”  
那笑容真的一秒钟都吝啬于给黄明昊。  
“…你胃不好不要喝冰的了。”  
“我胃好不好好像和你没关系。”  
“…”  
“哦不好意思我太久没见你都已经忘了，反正就算我怎么表达意见对你来说都不影响你做什么事，逼我喝一杯去冰的奶茶又算什么。”  
不是，这不是他认识的陈立农，以前的陈立农不管多么伶牙俐齿，但最终都舍不得对他恶语相向，更别说这运用得无比漂亮的讽刺。  
“我没有…”  
我没有要再逼你，我也没有想要伤害你，我没有想过你出事前给我发的求助短信不是因为不满意我的恶意威胁而作出的幼稚诈骗，我没有真的不想去救你。  
黄明昊曾经想过无数次，只要陈立农能回来，让他怎么惩罚自己只要能挽回错误赢得对方的心他都愿意。  
可是当真的见到陈立农时，只消一眼，他就知道，无论自己为他做出怎样的改变，以前的那个陈立农都回不来了。  
黄明昊知道自己这个时候哭出来会被陈立农讽刺地更惨，可是当眼泪止不住地流出来的时候陈立农却把纸巾按在了他脸上，“诶，不要哭了，很糗哦。”  
就这一个举动和无奈的语气，足以点燃黄明昊刚刚绝望的灰烬…以前的陈立农即使自己强迫了他也总是一副无奈又委屈的模样“你仄样真的不对啊，哎呀我不资道要怎么跟你讲，你zen的超过分的”，然后自己因为只会占有而不会表达喜欢就一味地仗着对方心软不断提出更过分的要求。  
那纸巾带着陈立农身上惯有的奶香味，黄明昊想也不想把陈立农抱在怀里感觉对方的骨头硌得自己都生疼也不忍心松开一点点，“我求你…陈立农这次换我求求你，让我喜欢你吧。”

（三）  
陈立农去到舞蹈社练习室的时候，那个人并不在，听说是去外地参加艺考集训了。  
不在也好，他也没有一定要见朱正廷的理由。  
就是在这个舞蹈社练习室里他被朱正廷告白，被他拥抱，甚至在自己恍惚之间发生了一个一触即分的吻，有没有落在自己嘴上陈立农不记得了，但是朱正廷清秀的眉眼仿佛不是在看他这个人只是在看一件战利品。  
是的，朱正廷本身就不是喜欢自己，只是看见范丞丞和黄明昊都在自己身边“纠缠不清”所以有点不甘落后罢了。  
“农农我喜欢你啊。”  
“农农觉得我怎么样呢。”  
“其实我比他们好，对吧，我会对你更温柔更体贴。”  
不，这根本不是喜欢。  
谎话说了一千遍，也成不了真的。  
当时自己大概是被仙子哥哥突如其来的爱意弄得云里雾里，可是如果再来一次，就算是会惹怒这个学长，陈立农也一定会毫不犹豫地推开他。  
这样想着，陈立农从包里摸出朱正廷当时送给自己的发带，挂在了舞蹈室的门把手上。  
我回来过，但不是“我回来了”。  
就此别过吧，仙子学长。

（四）  
本来以为自己已经足够无坚不摧了，在去高三教学楼看到蔡徐坤的那一刻，陈立农还是无法自遏地觉得心情沉重。  
他曾经最喜欢最喜欢最喜欢的人。  
蔡徐坤就坐在自习室里，即使不用染张扬的金发他也还是最耀眼的发光体，他身旁的女同学们会悄悄用余光观察他在书本上写下爱慕的情话，男同学们或羡慕或嫉妒的眼神是那个高傲王者的精神食粮。  
当蔡徐坤看见站在自习室后门处的身影时，即使只露出半边身体，他也能一秒认出是陈立农。  
他的倾慕者无数，他的情人很多，但是能把高中校服土气的红背心蓝衬衣穿得笔挺又漂亮的，还是只有那一个长腿的漂亮弟弟。  
“立农，你回来了？”  
蔡徐坤悄悄溜出去，他总有这种自信陈立农是冲着找他来的，根本无需问讯和确认，那个小男孩以前站在自己身旁时眼睛里闪动的星光和自己握上他手时骤然爆红的小脸都暴露了这只小兔子对自己的心思。  
可是现在，他看着两个月不见的陈立农，总觉得对方身上有了一种让自己居然也脸红心跳的魅力。  
明明还是那双黑亮的下垂眼，为什么现在眉目流转间多了自信和魅力；明明还是那双大长腿，为什么那个说着“男孩子的腿好看有什么用”的迟钝家伙把白生生的脚踝从黑色的校服裤中露出来都显得那么诱惑；明明还是那樱桃色的漂亮嘴唇，为什么以前只觉得他说话软软绵绵，现在却被他抿起的嘴角勾得很想把他压在墙上接吻。  
蔡徐坤也确实那样做了，只是当他嘴唇刚要贴上去的时候，陈立农竖了一支手指在两人鼻间，“坤坤你这样做，你其他恋人们得多难过啊。”  
就像我因为你和我告白而欣喜若狂后才知道我不过是你后宫的百分之一时一样，多难过啊。  
“他们哪里比得上你。”  
蔡徐坤第一次想亲吻人而不得，他呼吸着陈立农身上香甜的气味只觉得自己以前怎么没发现这个学弟如此极品。  
“那你的钱正昊呢，你的…”陈立农话还没说完，就被蔡徐坤亲吻他手指的动作打断了。  
“只有你。”  
蔡徐坤暗示性极强地亲吻着挡在两人中间的手指，如果以前他是觉得陈立农是那种一抓一大把的可爱痴情学弟，那现在他觉得陈立农是个让他难得情动的小妖精…为什么时候居然轮得到别人给大情圣蔡徐坤玩欲情故纵？  
这陈立农真的是给自己下了蛊，不仅让自己念念不忘，现在还居然让自己燥热难耐。  
“农农我很想你。”  
“我想亲你。”  
“只有你。”  
撇开优异的成绩和显赫的家世，蔡徐坤好听的声音和魅惑的外表已经足以让人神魂颠倒，而他向来很清楚怎么利用自己的魅力，一遍又一遍地直视着陈立农说从来没有这么真心过的情话。  
然而很明显这只小狐狸也很懂怎么躲开的攻势，陈立农微微偏过头，那神情像是娇嗔的少女，可是又有少年独属的纯真傲气，“那就得看坤哥追人的诚意了。”

（五）  
“突然得到四个帅哥的爱，是什么感觉，采访一下？”身形颀长的男人倒了一杯清香的荔枝红茶递给坐在客厅沙发上的陈立农。  
“我早就不需要他们的爱了。”陈立农接过红茶喝了一口，温度和甜度都完美契合自己的口味，不愧是揣测人心功力深厚的恶魔。  
从自己被安排到那辆注定发生车祸的车上给四个人发求救短信而无一回应的那一刻起，陈立农就再也不需要他们任何人的爱。  
“他们都不会来救你的”这一清晰的认知比迎面撞来的货车的更让人感到绝望。  
当陈立农以为一切都结束的时候，他突然陷入了一片黑暗中，自己眼前只有一只目光犀利体型巨大的黑隼。  
陈立农不知道自己现在是灵魂还是什么，但是他透过那只黑隼的眼睛仿佛进入了上帝视角，人间的时间被无限暂停和回放。  
他看到范丞丞因为过不去心中那道坎羞于承认自己和一个男生有超乎友谊的情感而把手机塞进了抽屉；他看见黄明昊笑着说“这种消息一看就是假的，平常我吓他吓多了所以来报复我的吧”然后把手机屏幕锁了；他看见朱正廷皱了皱眉然后认为有别人会去救他最终还是没有按下给自己的拨号键；他看见蔡徐坤扫了一眼短信并没有真的放在心上把手机放进裤兜继续和面前脸红的小男孩接吻。  
他还看见那群认为是自己诱惑了他们家孩子的家长联合策划了这场车祸，在四大家的控制下这件事悄无声息地被掩埋过去。  
这不是爱情。  
不敢承认的爱，强加于人的爱，自欺欺人的爱，轻浮易得的爱，全都是伤害。  
当陈立农埋头试图抹去泪水却发现眼泪越抹越多的时候，一双微凉的大手捧住了他的脸。  
是一个很高很瘦的男人，有一张棱角分明的脸…但毫无疑问是刚刚那只黑隼变的，因为那双犀利又玩味的鹰眼未曾变过。  
“你看上去很伤心，很愤怒，很绝望。”  
“而我恰好是循着这美妙的哭号过来的，我已经好几百年没有遇到过纯度这么高甜度这么高的灵魂了。”  
“小可爱，看着我。”  
陈立农的脸上还是泪水，他试图把人看清，只能尽力压抑着哭腔问他是谁。  
“我是谁不重要，恶魔不需要名字。”  
“只要你愿意在死后把灵魂交给我，我可以与你缔结契约，给你重新回去报复他们的机会。”  
“比如，这一次，让他们体会一下不是爱情的爱情的滋味，让他们爱而不得，让他们因为自己的自私贪婪懦弱放荡而付出代价，让他们永远得不到你。”  
恶魔的蛊惑向来没有人可以拒绝。  
没有人知道送进医院时已经无可抢救的陈立农是怎么醒来并恢复的，也没有人知道他身边为什么多出一个不知来历的黑风衣执事。  
“只要我亲吻这个戒指，你就会出现，是吗？”  
“Yes，my lord.”  
“你需要一个名字吗？”  
“我只需要您的灵魂就够了，但是我不介意有一个代号方便称呼…既然我的小主人有弄弄这个可爱的名字，你觉得痒痒怎么样？”  
“恶魔也会讲冷笑话吗…”  
“只要你愿意，我什么都可以为你做。”  
“木子洋，我命令你正常一点，以及不要再那样喊我啦！”

“您脖子上的吻痕是不是有点太过于明显了。”  
“嗯？你说这个吗…应该是蔡徐坤留的吧，因为我不肯让他亲到嘴上。”  
“我不喜欢您身上有那个男人的玫瑰味，我可以抱您去洗澡了吗？”  
“是我看错了吗痒痒，你刚刚是不是不开心了？恶魔也会生气的吗？”  
“不会，没有意义，您的灵魂已经注定属于我了。”木子洋低头亲吻了一下陈立农的额头，这个人类实在是过分美味了。  
木子洋放了热水，抱着陈立农坐到浴缸沿上，骨节分明的大手托起陈立农白嫩的脚帮他把袜子脱下来，陈立农的无处安放的脚只能踩在蹲着的木子洋的裤子上。  
“我觉得您有必要向我的裤子道歉。”  
“可是你不是赐予了我为所欲为的权利了吗。”  
“那不是赐予是交换，我的宝贝。”木子洋把陈立农的衬衣纽扣解开，看着他白净的胸膛上自己立契约时在他心脏处留出的一个鹰爪印记，忍不住抓住陈立农的手，“后悔吗，陈立农选手？”  
陈立农露出羞涩又纯真的笑容，可是眸子里却映着和恶魔如出一辙的漂亮红光，轻轻摇了摇头。

END

“在我预见得到的未来里你还会和他们四个相遇，‘王炸四子’虽然我不理解是什么意思，但你可以选择直接现在就抹去他们的痕迹的。”  
“我不想带着仇恨诶。”  
“那如果他们或者他们背后的力量再伤害到你呢？”  
“顺其自然吧。”陈立农像撒娇一样把手臂环上木子洋的脖子，“冤冤相报不可能公平的，我看开了，我只想要快乐。”  
于是在木子洋最终带走陈立农的灵魂时，他动了一点不属于恶魔的恻隐之心。  
他留下了陈立农性格中最纯真可爱的那一部分。  
如果下一次在别的世界里遇见了他们，那至少你也能遇见我。  
如果你不快乐，我会循着你灵魂的气味，穿越一切找到你。

我想要变成的我快乐的我  
出现了没有  
如果看见请叫住我  
最后是你失去了我  
——《一半是我》陈立农

真正的END


End file.
